Fracture
by Kane's Light
Summary: Takes place after “Who you Come Home To” Riku stops drinking but things don't get any better, so Sora decides to take his life into his own hands. With the help of Roxas and Axel things get interesting. S/R, Axel/Roxas, Sora/Axel/Roxas
1. Fracture

**Summary: **Takes place after "Who you Come Home To" Riku stops drinking but things don't get any better, so Sora decides to take his life into his own hands. With the help of Roxas and Axel things almost are better than before, almost. Multi-Chaptered 1/3. Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Axel/Sora, Sora/Roxas, Axel/Sora/Roxas.

**A/N: **This started as a one-shot and grew into something entirely different. I plan on having 2 more chapters after this, the 2nd of which is almost completed. But who knows, this story seems to have a mind of its own.

--

Fracture

By: Kane's Light

--

He didn't have to say anything. It already hurt without the additional burn of words. Just the stench of sex and one too many beers made Sora want to throw up. Just the fact that Riku was here, in their shared apartment, looking at him, with those completely lucid eyes, made him feel colder than the sleet slamming angrily against their windows. Sora was cold, and so very sick at the moment that he almost couldn't find the strength to look away from his boyfriend's piercing green gaze.

It shouldn't have hurt so much; it _wouldn't_ have hurt so much, really, if only Riku weren't so sober.

But the fact remained that he was and so in his right mind for the first time in what felt like forever. It was the first time that the door had not slammed so hard against the frame that it stayed open until Sora could be bothered to get up and close it firmly. It was the first time that Riku had not collapsed into a tangled pile of cursing limbs knocking everything down in his path. It was the first time that Riku did not need Sora to help him to bed. It was the first time in what felt like forever that the usual did not apply, and Sora wasn't as grateful for it as he thought he'd be.

He had imagined whispered apologizes against familiarly warmed skin, not this cold stare-down that Sora had already forfeited. It was supposed to be different, but in a wonderful way. He would have happily embraced any other scenario than this one.

Riku's eyes burned Sora's skin more than any liquor ever could.

Riku's suitcase fell to the floor with a deafening crash that spilled papers all across their living room floor. His tie joined the pile and Sora took a step away from the silk as it landed elegantly at his feet. Riku sighed loudly, or maybe it was quietly and Sora was just listening too closely. Either way his sigh filled the room and blood began to hum in Sora's ears.

"I'm home," Riku's voice was not the least bit hoarse or slurred.

"I could tell," Sora automatically responded. He felt so empty that he didn't even have to think about how tightly his arms were squeezing him. It was already so hard to breathe.

Riku was still staring at Sora who was staring at the white carpet, the scattered papers, the emerald tie, anything other than Riku. The silence was louder than any scream, and Sora would have given anything to have the strength to just walk out. Instead, he dropped his arms and leaned numbly against the wall beside him.

"I didn't drink tonight." Those words brought Sora's eyes effectively up to Riku's.

"Oh?" his voice quivered slightly on just the single syllable.

"Wakka invited me to one of his parties and I couldn't just turn him down," Riku sounded so sure of himself, so different, so _unconcerned_ with the world. Sora wanted nothing more than to punch him or cry, he wasn't sure which one would win.

"Was it fun?" he was smiling when he said it, no trace of sarcasm or hurt to be found.

"Not really,"he was still so empty.

"I'm sorry," and Sora sounded it even if he didn't feel it.

"Don't worry about it, Sora," and Riku was smiling now too.

Riku walked steadily forward and bent to lay a kiss on the top of Sora's head as he went upstairs. His black business shoes had crushed some of his papers, and Sora was somewhat glad.

A door opened and then closed again, but it wasn't particularly loud and there was no cursing to be heard. Sora slid to the ground and buried his head in his knees. Drinks or not Riku had still reeked of sex and stale cigarettes.

--

Sora decided that in the morning he was going to confront Riku about the previous night. He had stayed awake most of the night planning and re planning all the things that needed to be said. But eventually he had fallen asleep; the sounds of his harsh breathing echoing against the tiles of the bathroom floor.

--

He awoke to the shuffling of heavy feet. He blinked for what seemed like an eternity before he realized where he was. The bathroom made a painful resting place, and an inconvenient one at that when Riku was awake and suffering from one of his typical hangovers.

The footsteps had stopped and Sora had stretched, each joint protesting and his back popping delightfully, before he realized there was no frantic rush for the other to get to the bathroom. He then belatedly noticed that Riku had been the first one to wake up. Sora couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

But as it was Riku was in no rush to empty his stomach and stood patiently in the hallway for a few moments before he knocked rather loudly on the door.

"Sora? I've got to use the bathroom and would appreciate it greatly if you would hurry up."

As Sora brushed past Riku and heard the click of the door closing he doubted if Riku had anything left inside of himself that could truly appreciate anything.

--

"I'll be back in a little while," Riku yelled into the quiet house as he was pulling on his coat.

Sora rushed from his perch on the kitchen counter to meet up with Riku, to tell him everything, to stop him from leaving, to make everything the exact same as it was so long ago. He nearly slipped on the linoleum and brushed painfully against a table only to arrive to the sound of Riku's car starting.

By the time he made it to the window Riku was no where in sight.

--

A little while stretched into a few hours and a few hours sludged into a whole night. But Sora stayed up anyway, and he wished that he didn't care so much.

Riku arrived with the chirping of birds and the sun shimmering in a cloudless sky. He didn't announce his presence, and Sora didn't have the strength left to call attention to himself. Instead, Riku walked right past him and headed into their once shared bedroom. The door was shut quietly, and Sora decided that the living room chair would have to make do and promptly passed out.

--

He awoke to the smell of frying bacon. His eyes took longer to adjust than usual but then he noticed he wasn't alone. Slowly, he walked into the kitchen and had just enough will power left to pull out a chair and plop down into it. Riku glanced at his tired partner.

"Are you hungry?" he asked in a tone showing amazing disregard for anyone outside of himself.

Sora hummed low in his throat and shook his head tiredly. He wouldn't be able to lift a fork if he wanted.

"Suit yourself," and with a careless shrug he set about finishing his bacon. By the time he had sat down and eaten the last bit of food Sora had almost missed the fact that Riku seemed to be hangover free. He sighed heavily and almost wished things would go back the way they were. At least then he knew how to act.

"Where were you last night?" Sora narrowed his too tired eyes.

"Out," Riku replied and moved to place his dishes in the sink.

"Out?" Sora watched the older man's shoulders tense and wished he had the energy to get angry.

"I was out, Sora," and with that simple statement he exited the kitchen leaving the dishes for Sora to wash.

--

Four more weeks passed in much the same way with Riku disappearing and Sora wishing he could make everything better but not knowing how. Riku always came home and the lack of scents always made Sora's heart beat a little faster only for it to shatter a little more as Riku once again remained coolly out of reach.

Riku was pulling on his coat and Sora was busy washing dishes as Riku called out his false promises. Sora quickly dried his hands and walked lazily to the front door where Riku had already left. He listened for the start of Riku's truck and then exited the house. Tonight he was going to find out exactly what he was up to.

He started his own car and thanked every deity that his neighborhood was rather large and there was only one way out. It wasn't long before he had Riku in his sights and he followed at a wide distance until he could get a few cars between them.

The drive was long and miserable with Sora spending too much time thinking and following. His concentration was shot by the time he noticed Riku stopping outside of Wakka's bland yellowish house. Sora immediately pulled into a side street and waited for other people to show up.

They never did.

By twilight Sora was exhausted and his mind had run out of excuses and he knew that Riku wasn't just chatting with old friends. He remembered the drunk Riku and found that it hurt a lot less now to think about everything that had brought them here. He wasn't sure what he had done wrong, but at the same time he was discovering he no longer cared. He was tired and he was getting older and the pitiful looks that people were giving him never seemed to stop.

In the end he decided to simply drive home and take a quick nap before he caught up with Riku.

--

They had had an extraordinary blow out with Riku flushing and screaming like he hadn't since the beginning of his drunken escapades. Sora had stayed fairly calm though his shouts probably echoed through the neighborhood. Riku didn't think it was any of Sora's business where he was at night and he certainly shouldn't be following people around.

Sora found with an alarming rate that although the hurt was there, strong and bitter against the roof of his mouth, he was starting to not really care.

"I'll be home whenever the hell I want," with that said Riku stormed out of the house forgetting his coat and briefcase.

Sora listened to him drive away and though he cried for a little bit he congratulated himself on his ability to still function. He collected his thoughts and set about doing the things that needed to be done. He decided to start with the dishes.

--

When Riku arrived home Sora imagined that he would read the note neatly laid out on their old bed before shredding it into ten-thousand tiny pieces. He guessed the older man would rush about checking each room before realizing that Sora was indeed gone. He would probably rush over to Wakka's house in a frenzy of complaints and unplanned words that would only blow up in his too pretty face. Sora imagined all these things but he knew what really happened.

A few days later Wakka starting dating a beautiful young lady by the name of Lulu. They had met by chance in the grocery line and after several more meetings Wakka had asked her out on a date. People claimed it was love at first sight.

Riku was once again getting drunk every night and Roxas complained to no end about Axel constantly having to assist in getting Riku home. In the end it was planned that the previous night was the last that Axel was to help his old friend.

Sora was trying to pick up the pieces of his life and he supposed that Axel's sharp humor and Roxas' endless patience would eventually be enough. He knows now that what he did was for the best and his new grocery checkout lady is quite friendly. There are no more awkward glances and nights spent waiting alone, but sometimes Sora missed the old Riku. The Riku he first fell in love with.

But the memory of bruised hips and less than tender kisses is soon replaced by too fiery hair and too blue eyes. Somehow Sora knows that everything will work out fine, because in the end it has to be.

"Stop brooding Sora. You'll get wrinkles," Axel musses his brown locks lovingly and Sora thinks that perhaps that sums up his life quite nicely.

--

**A/N:** Don't worry bits and pieces of the old Sora will eventually be returning and there will be plenty of interaction between all of these characters. Please review!! It motivates me.


	2. Break

**Summary: **Takes place after "Who you Come Home To" Riku stops drinking but things don't get any better, so Sora decides to take his life into his own hands. With the help of Roxas and Axel things almost are better than before, almost. Multi-Chaptered 2/3. Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Axel/Sora, Sora/Roxas, Axel/Sora/Roxas.

--

Fracture

Chapter 2: Break

By: Kane's Light

--

Several months later and Sora is standing in the grocery line waiting for the man in front of him to be done when he is shoved into the unsuspecting man by the person behind him. He apologizes quickly to the disgruntled man and turns to look at the one who pushed him.

His words die on his lips and he looks at an abashed Wakka carrying a basket of baby formula and some diapers.

"Wha-"

"Sora! Long time no see," the other man pats him on the back and Sora suddenly remembers he has something he must do. He drops his food and rushes out of the store with Wakka's protests ringing loudly through his brain.

He returns home and the couch is as comfortable as ever, even with Axel already on it.

"Bad day?" the red head asks and shifts just enough so Sora doesn't have to rest his entire weight against his companion.

He nods his head and Axel scratches at the younger boy's scalp, "Roxas will be home in a bit, then maybe you two can play Candy Land or something." Sora lifts his head enough to glare at Axel but then figures it is a losing battle any way.

"You're a jerk," and Sora feels much better.

"Thank you, love," he replies with a wink and suddenly Sora doesn't feel so vindictive.

"Whatever," he manages and he blushes lightly, "Roxas must be insane."

"He was dropped on his head as a baby, you know?" Axel hums thoughtfully and then offers another uniquely Axel suggestion, "and there was this one time with the vacuum cleaner..." Sora buries his head under the couch cushions.

Axel continues to describe in rapt detail a few of their more interesting trysts and through all the blushing and occasional squeaks Sora forgets he is supposed to be hurting.

--

It had been a full year since Sora had moved out and he had stopped listening to all the rumors. Roxas was laying sprawled out on his bed and Sora was resting his head against the other's stomach when Axel decided he wanted to cuddle too.

By cuddle Axel meant take over the whole bed and leave Roxas and Sora tangled up on the floor.

Sora had offered to move out a few months ago but neither of his friends would hear of it and as a result he now was part of their odd relationship. Granted they hadn't actually _done_ anything relationship wise but the companionship was there and Sora was regaining some of that elusive happiness.

"Soooora," Axel whined, "I'm cold."

Roxas snorted and threw the blanket that had toppled off the bed with them onto the pouting red-head.

"Shouldn't have pushed us off and don't you for one second think that Sora's kinder nature will result in anything for you." Roxas stuck his tongue out and Axel pretended to be hurt. In the end the matter was solved by Axel rolling off the bed and onto the still tangled pair. The blanket followed and it was really very warm.

Even if Sora found it a bit difficult to breathe.

"Axel you're heavy get off," Sora's muffled words were nearly lost.

"What did he say?" Axel poked the still muffling brunette.

"He said move your fat ass," which resulted in false cries of misery from Axel and full out laughter from Sora.

Eventually they moved back onto the bed and Sora couldn't remember ever feeling more at home.

--

Sora got his first kiss since Riku from Axel.

They were laughing and playing some video game that had too much death to be fun when Axel suddenly declared that his stomach was louder than the game.

Of course being Axel he had demanded ice cream instead of a rational meal to fill his empty belly and together they had found all the ice cream in the house and made quite an intimidating sundae. Axel dove in first and Sora was too busy laughing to actually lift the spoon to his mouth.

"There's nothing funny about a starving man, Sora," Axel had said quite seriously in a momentary pause in his devouring and Sora may have been able to take him seriously if it hadn't have been for the patch of strawberry ice cream dripping down the side of his face. Sora was still laughing when Axel started smearing chocolate ice cream around his mouth.

"Come on Axel I was laughing with you honestly," Sora gasped around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Liar," Axel declared, "you've hurt me one too many times, love."

By the time Axel was done smearing and Sora was done laughing they were both cold, sweet, and sticky.

"Drama Queen," Sora muttered and Axel simply winked at him, "how are we going to get all this cleaned up by the time Roxas gets home?" Axel had looked at him for one contemplative moment, which was saying a lot for his nonexistent attention span, and had pounced.

"Ugh, that's so gross," Sora nearly squealed as he pushed himself away from the licking red-head. He continued to squirm away until his back met solid wall.

"I win," Axel proclaimed and with that said he had planted a sloppy kiss against Sora's frozen lips. He had used an insane amount of saliva and Sora had nearly choked from shock, by the time he was through.

Axel stepped back to admire his deliciously squirming bundle.

"Brown is soooooo your color, Sora," and Sora's soft growl of indignation was muffled by the incessant and saliva free lips of his companion.

--

His second kiss had come from a very curious Roxas not much later.

Together Axel and himself had managed to clean up most of the kitchen and Sora had left Axel to finish up because "you started it" and had grabbed a towel on the way to their shared shower. He was still sticky and cold and a nice warm shower was all he really needed.

Axel's kissing skills had nothing to do it.

It the end he had gotten his shower and after he was finally cleaned; he turned the water icy and let the water work its magic. Eventually he stepped out the shower, dried off, and tied the towel securely around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into a very smug Axel.

"Why are ya so cold Sooora?" Axel smirked at the shivering brunette and ruffled his still wet locks, and when he received only a slightly unimpressed glare he continued with a sing-songed "Roxas wants to talk to you," as he practically pranced down the hall.

If Roxas was home Sora must have spent more time than he thought in the shower. He groaned and went to grab some shorts and a shirt to throw on.

Oh the things Axel's over imaginative mouth must have told him.

When he walked back past the bathroom he heard the shower going and Axel's voice singing some bizarre song in a high pitched off key voice. Sora then decided that sex in the shower was over-rated and that Axel could use some singing lessons.

"Hey Sora, do you have any idea why our kitchen is so sticky?" Roxas asked as Sora half heartedly attempted to sneak past the kitchen.

"Nope," he smiled sheepishly as he pulled at his still dripping bangs, "why?"

"Well Axel said something about an ice cream party..." Roxas trailed off looking meaningfully at the fidgeting brunet.

"I don't remember there being a party," Sora slowly pronounced each syllable of his statement and decided he was a terrible liar while doing so.

"You know I read somewhere that the more someone lies the bigger their nose gets."

"I think that was Pinocchio."

"I think you're right..." and they both had to smile at that, "but the message was pretty clear, you know, lying equals wrong."

"Yeah, but Walt Disney never met Axel," and everything was alright again, not that it hadn't been since he was welcomed into their strange lives. Roxas was laughing and Sora was smiling and it was actually starting to feel more like a home than any other place had.

"But seriously, Sora, what did you two do with all the ice cream?" Roxas asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well, Axel ate most of it," Sora replied while joining his friend, "the rest ended up on the floor, and the walls, and on him, and me I guess."

"Uh-huh, and that's all? You guess?" Roxas was smirking now and Sora's face was on fire. It shouldn't have been such a big deal, and really he shouldn't be blushing this much, but it was different with Axel, with Roxas. They always remembered who he was...

"Yup that's all," Sora nearly chirped and then winced visibly at his lack of lying ability, maybe it wasn't such a good thing after all.

Roxas picked up a spoon Axel had neglected to put away and began to twirl it between his fingers.

"No steaming hot kiss that melted all the ice cream in the house and resulted in a desperate mop fest to clean it all up before I got home? There was no licking each other clean, of course out of duty to look nice for me, after most of the mess was gone? Oh and of course there was no last minute timid excuses on your part to escape to the bathroom so I wouldn't be shocked at the turn of events?" He dropped the spoon with an ear shattering clatter and leaned across the table so only a few inches separated the two, "There was none of that, huh?"

Sora forgot to breathe and that resulted in several awkward moments of gasping and chocking.

"Axel thinks too much," Sora finally muttered and with an almost tender smile Roxas agreed.

"So, Sora?" Roxas began with his lips closer than ever, "what really happened?"

Sora looked away from startling blue eyes to pale blue linoleum and then back again. He scratched at the back of his head and opened to his as Roxas decided he didn't need to wait for an answer.

It was different from Axel whose lips were slightly chapped and completely demanding. But it was different from Riku with his too sloppy kisses and harsh nips. It was just different, and Sora figured he liked Roxas' softly pressing lips that were obviously growing impatient, so Sora did the only thing he could do. Sora kissed back...

...and that was the scene that Axel, still toweling his flaming hair, walked into.

--

**A/N: **So a little more of the old Sora is coming back...strange how these things happen, huh?


	3. Shatter

**Summary: **Takes place after "Who you Come Home To" Riku stops drinking but things don't get any better, so Sora decides to take him life into his own hands. With the help of Roxas and Axel things almost are better than before, almost. Multi-Chaptered 3/4. Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, Axel/Sora, Sora/Roxas, Axel/Sora/Roxas.

**A/N:** So I decided that there will be another chapter, but then again 4 isn't too bad, and I really couldn't help it.

* * *

Fracture

By: Kane's Light

* * *

His towel fell to the floor.

Sora opened wide blue eyes to gape at slitted green ones. He struggled to push away from the incessant lips of Roxas only for the blonde to take the opportunity to slip his tongue into the surprised mouth of the brunette. His struggles stopped as their tongues met and Roxas made his way slowly to Sora's side of the table.

Axel bit his lip for one indecisive moment before a bright smile lit up his face. He stepped over his damp towel and leaned his hip against the opposite side of the table. Sora's eyes were once again open at the soft vibration of the table and Roxas finally pulled away from his panting companion.

"So I leave you two alone for a few seconds and you decide to get it on without me," Axel tutted at his lover and friend.

"It was your idea Axel," Roxas rolled his eyes at the giddy red-head and leaned back against the table as well.

"But in the kitchen?" his smile grew wider.

"Just following your example," Roxas crossed his arms and tossed his lover a flirtatious grin, "it usually turns out for the best."

"Except when it doesn't," Axel frowned sharply, "like that time in the library."

"We're banned now," Roxas informed a wide eyed Sora, "but it's not like either one of us reads all that much."

"Speak for yourself Blondie," Axel's smile returned with a mischievous tilt, "so how was it?"

Roxas smiled a lazy smile at the red head and leaned back to rest some of his weight against Sora, "Surprisingly virginal."

Axel nodded sagely, "But there is hope, right?"

Roxas looked between the still flushing brunette and his overly eager lover, "Sometimes you just never know." With that said Roxas pushed himself slowly away from the table, blew a flirtatious kiss at Sora, and sauntered out of the kitchen with a wink at the red-head. Axel whistled softly and turned another stunning smile at Sora.

After a few agonizingly long seconds Axel chose to lighten the mood.

"So? Roxas and Sora sitting in a tree?" the childish song broke Sora from his stupor.

"I honestly don't know what Roxas sees in you," Sora attempted a glare that was lost in the pink flush across his cheeks.

"The same thing you do sweet heart," Axel pointed at the brunette and added with a smirk, "but I must bid you farewell because I've wasted too much time here since it's not often I get such a blatant proposition from our favorite workaholic."

As Axel rushed from the kitchen Sora felt like pouting; so he did.

* * *

"You filthy little tease," Axel growled against Roxas' open mouth, "and in front of Sora too."

Roxas let out a small gasp, his hands working their way under the red-head's shirt. Axel nipped harshly at his lover's newly exposed neck and frantically began to undo the remainder of the blonde's buttons.

"He's," Roxas drew in a shaky breathe and pushed Axel onto their bed, "going to have," he finally got the too large shirt over his lover's head and was pulled down for a sloppy open mouthed kiss, "get used to it." He was panting now as Axel pushed the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Axel's smirking mouth placed warm wet licks from his chest to his waistband. The blonde moaned and Axel reversed their positions silencing any protests with wet kisses and exploring fingers.

* * *

Sora thoughtfully left the kitchen behind and slowly headed towards his bedroom. He stopped half way there as Roxas and Axel's moans became audible. He couldn't stop from flushing, but he couldn't exactly move either. It wasn't until he realized he was listening in on his two best friends screwing that he turned around and ran into the living room.

Sora turned the television on and blasted the volume until he couldn't remember how Roxas moaned softly with hitched breathing that resulted in heavy panting or that Axel never seemed to stop talking. Sora felt his face heating up again and buried his head under a pillow and blindly turned the volume up as loud as it could go.

* * *

Axel was resting his head heavily on Roxas' sweat slicked chest. His hands were still moving, caressing his lover's silky sides and dipping to playfully massage Roxas' own semen into his stomach and hips. Roxas began to lightly scratch at Axel's scalp.

"You do realize you're going to have to clean that up, right?" Roxas murmured and received a contented sigh for all his efforts.

"Do you think he knows that he's blasting a golfing tournament?" Axel's sleepy comment caused Roxas to shrug.

"Dunno, but if he hasn't remembered he hates golf yet, then probably not," he placed a lazy kiss to the top of Axel's head, "well good night any ways."

Axel chuckled and decided that after a short rest and another shower he was going to have to talk to Sora about the proper method to eaves dropping

* * *

Sora woke up to a soaking wet Axel dripping in his lap and the television surprisingly turned off. Axel smirked at the groggy brunette and ruffled his already mused locks.

"Axel?" Sora squinted at the grinning red-head, "where are your clothes?"

Axel gripped his towel a little tighter and smirked as Sora slowly stretched his body taunt beneath him.

"Well showers usually don't involve clothes, Sora," Axel playfully caught Sora's wrists in mid stretch and confused blue eyes glanced shyly at him.

"Guess that makes sense," Sora's voice drifted off and he wiggled restlessly beneath Axel who was looking quite pleased at the turn of events.

"You might wanna stop doing that," Axel winked as Sora froze beneath him, "I'm just not quite ready for another romp. Plus Roxas would be _so_ angry if he didn't get to be here." The red-head began biting at his lower lip again.

Sora was watching Axel though his bangs for any sign of movement. His wet locks were plastered to his shoulders and dripping everywhere. The odd silence caused Sora to flush again at the reminder that Axel was never very silent for long and he groaned quietly as the red-head re-adjusted himself on him.

Axel released his lip with a smirk and leaned down to nuzzle the juncture between Sora's shoulder and neck. The brunette jumped lightly at the contact and Axel reprimanded the action with a harsh nip. Sora began to squirm again and Axel tutted his disapproval.

"You just can't make things easy for me can you?" the red-head blew warm breathe teasingly against Sora's neck.

"Does Roxas?" Sora's eyes were closed tightly and the unexpected question caused Axel to release the younger boy's wrists. Axel remained cuddled against the other's smaller frame and Sora began to unconsciously run his fingers through the other's hair.

"Nope he usually doesn't" Axel's too green eyes wavered for a moment and then his cheerful smile returned with a vengeance, "but easy doesn't usually do it for me, and Roxas certainly does." He nuzzled into Sora's neck and lightly kissed the gently tanned skin there.

"I think you might be a pervert Axel," the comment earned a snort from the aforementioned pervert and caused a chuckle from Sora, "not one of those old man perverts but a real genuine sex obsessed pervert."

Axel considered Sora's comment and hummed quietly in agreement into the other's neck. As far as Axel could see it Sora had pretty much figured him out, but then again there really wasn't anything wrong with having lots of sex.

* * *

They laid there until Axel was dry everywhere except his hair which was still dripping every now and then. Sora was still blushing every so often at a crude comment aimed his way and really it didn't seem so _abnormal_ until Roxas happened upon the two.

"Axel, where are your clothes?" Sora chuckled at the repeat of his earlier question.

"Honestly," Axel sat up and threw his hands into the air, "why can't a guy be mostly naked in his own house?"

"Because you've gotten Sora and the couch all soggy," Roxas scratched at his nose cutely, "but mostly naked and dry is just fine."

"You're both perverts," Sora mumbled loud enough for Axel to hear. The red-head smiled deviously at the smaller man and placed his hands gently on either side of Sora's confused face.

"Maybe perverts do it for ya, Sora?" Axel sing-songed and leaned in to nip once again at the other's neck. Sora let out a surprised squeak and Axel soothed the area with a lick. Roxas watched his lover torturing another and smiled as Axel gripped Sora's chin and led him into a very warm kiss, the kind of kiss Roxas was always rewarded with after a particular stunning session.

When Axel pulled back from the brunette he skipped away playfully from the couch and he remembered to give Roxas a peck on the cheek before bounding off down the hall. Roxas grinned as Axel lost his towel less than halfway towards their bedroom.

"And don't forget to pick that up when you're done, the one in the kitchen too," Roxas sighed and moved Sora's legs out of the way and then into his lap so he could sit down. The brunette was smiling once more and Roxas couldn't help but notice everyone was smiling a lot more lately.

* * *

Sora began to watch Roxas and Axel more, really watch them, and he started to notice several interesting facts about the two. Like the fact that Roxas had an obsession with Axel's mouth and Axel most definitely knew it. Each meal was one to be relished and Roxas savored it in an entirely different way. Also, Axel had a strange compulsion to suck on things, a pen, Roxas' neck, spoons, it was probably born out of his desire to torment the blonde. But Axel had a major weakness that Roxas had informed the brunette about one day after the oldest of the three had bounded off to work. Axel _loved_ language.

Axel loved to talk dirty and have the favor repeated. He listened to every word Roxas spoke and each new word was something to be looked up and used frequently. Roxas let slip that he was learning Latin in his spare time to help in the office, and Sora watched Axel nearly choke on his coffee.

There were other things of course, like Roxas was ambidextrous and Axel favored strawberry ice cream. But most importantly Roxas loved Axel and Axel loved Roxas. Sora wasn't really sure where he stood in the mix but they both loved him too, maybe just not as much...yet.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Axel flicked some fruity cereal his way and Roxas almost scowled at the mess but then Axel was licking his spoon clean and he froze mid way.

"Stuff," he grinned back at the red-head, "like you're almost cute when you pout." Sora ducked some more of the cereal.

"He's right, you know," Roxas moved to clean up the cereal and found himself pinned to the table when he tried to remove Axel's breakfast.

"You should know better than to steal my food, Roxas," Axel hissed into the other's ear.

"And you should know better than to play with your food," Roxas hid his shiver quite well.

"Is that so?" Axel eyes were mischievous slits and as he released Roxas, Sora couldn't help but chuckle. Tonight he would be sleeping on the couch it seemed. He had gotten better at reading their little moments. Axel turned thoughtful eyes on Sora's cheerful countenance. Today it seemed would be more fun than he thought.

* * *

Roxas left for work and Axel made some crude secretary remarks to the blonde as he grabbed his coat and briefcase.

"You should ask Sora," Roxas called over his shoulder, "he'd probably look better in a skirt any way."

When Axel asked him about it Sora disagreed.

* * *

"So what had you so thoughtful this morning?" Axel asked around a mouthful of pen. He was writing an article for something or another, Sora assumed it had to do with the book shop he worked at every so often.

"Just stuff," Sora responded and turned to the next page of his novel, "you two have a lot of quirks."

Axel huffed loudly, "Like you don't."

"As a matter of fact I don't," Sora continued reading and failed to notice Axel stop writing.

"How much are you willing to wager on that, Sora?" Axel's voice was singing again and Sora glanced up sharply from his book.

"Just about anything," his stoic reply caused a near chaotic smile to appear on Axel.

"You promise?" Axel was grinning innocently as Sora once again lifted annoyed eyes to the disturbance.

"Yeah sure, Axel, whatever," he brushed off the comment and continued reading. Much more fun than he thought.

* * *

"Destiny Medical Clinic, this is Roxas speaking. How may I help you?"

"Roxas this is Axel. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay but make it fast."

"Do you know any of Sora's quirks?"

"Quirks?"

"Yeah quirks, you know weird habits or turn-ons things like that."

"Um...his neck I guess. He loves attention there, and he doesn't like microwaves."

"Alright, is there anything else?"

"I think he has a voice fetish?"

"Meaning what?"

"He melts when you do that thing with voice, you know? That aroused voice you do?"

"Uh-huh and what else? I need something super quirky."

"Well...he made me promise not to tell you."

"WHAT?"

"Yup he made me promise."

"Please Roxas, this is really important."

"Well I have been known to accept bribes..."

"Anything. Come on Blondie."

A sigh and then, "Okay maybe we both agreed you'd look good in a dress."

...

"Axel?"

The line had gone dead.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sora called out to Axel as he passed the brunette's bedroom.

"To the store," Axel chirped, "do you want anything?" Sora thought for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Some chocolate would be appreciated and something other than that fruity stuff you eat for breakfast.

Axel hummed and waved a cheerful good-bye.

* * *

"No absolutely not," Roxas folded his arms over his chest.

"Come on Blondie I'll make it worth your while," the blonde darted a glance down at Axel's mouth and then back up to his smiling eyes.

"No," but Axel was already reaching for Roxas' belt, "I said no Axel," and Axel was licking his lips, "No," and Axel was pulling Roxas towards him by his now loosened belt buckle.

"Come on Roxie,"Axel murmured against the other's neck while licking a hot trail up to the other's ear, "Please," he sucked gently at the offered lobe, "for me" he nipped the skin playfully, "Roxie?"

Roxas groaned his assent.

* * *

Roxas and Axel arrived home to a surprisingly busy Sora. The smaller boy was running about cleaning everything and paused long enough to throw a cheerful greeting their way.

"You care to slow down there?" Axel set his shopping bags down and crossed his arms. Roxas carefully closed the door just as Sora was darting over to do it for him.

"Can't," Sora gasped out as Roxas caught him by the arm, "lots to do and no time to do it."

"What's the rush?" Roxas asked as Sora slipped away from his grasp.

"I've got my reasons," but he didn't and it was painfully obvious.

"Come have a sit with Blondie and me real quick," Axel rushed over to couch patting both sides and it wasn't until Roxas had made his self comfortable against Axel that Sora slumped over to the couch.

"Everything alright?" Roxas pulled a surprised Sora into his lap and Axel shifted over to give the two more room.

"It will be," Sora whispered shakily into Roxas' chest.

"So, what happened?" Axel was rubbing Sora's arms and Roxas was playing with the brunette's mused hair. It took a moment for Sora to look up and when he did, he was nearly crying.

"Riku called today," Axel's hands stopped cold, "he's sorry."

"And?" Roxas asked with a detached voice.

"He asked me to come home," Sora sniffed and re-buried his head, "he wants to start over."

"Gosh, kid," Axel blew his bangs of out his eyes and began to lightly rub Sora's shaking back.

"And what did you tell him?" Roxas was there. Axel was there and Sora lifted watery eyes to them.

"No," he whispered, "I told him no." Axel's cheerful smile returned and playfully nudged the almost crying brunette.

"So what's with all the water works?" Sora glanced over at Axel's too pleasant smile and offered a weak one in response.

"I don't miss much anymore," Sora sighed, "and I don't care." His fingers tightened around Roxas' arms and he looked up at the blonde pleadingly, "but he asked and..." Sora's eyes darted towards the kitchen, to Axel, to Roxas, "I'm happy here. I don't want Riku to take this away too."

Axel ruffled Sora's hair and dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

"Well I'll be taking care of this one boys," Axel stood up in a slow stretch and calmly walked out of the house.

"What's he going to do?" Sora peeked up at Roxas through his bangs.

"Dunno," Roxas played with Sora's hair for a bit longer before grinning and pushing the smaller boy to the floor, "but there's plenty we can do until he gets back." Sora was still frowning at Roxas for shoving him to the floor as the blonde climbed into his lap.

"You're both massive perverts," Sora whined when Roxas snuggled into him and almost forgot why he was upset in the first place.

"Yeah but you love us any way," and Sora couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
